When I Got My Letter
by FandomGirl101
Summary: A series of One-Shots from Hermione's POV. The first one is when hermione got her letter up to her being sorted. Please read beginning message.
1. Hermione Short story

_I Don't own Harry Potter or it's characters._

_I have only read the first 3 Harry Potter books (I am currently reading the 4th) if I write that goes against anything that Hermione mentioned about her life before Hogwarts or anything like that I am sorry so don't flame in comments, I will happily take any corrections that you guys suggest. _

* * *

Hermione's POV

When I got my letter two Hogwarts I was in shock. When I showed my parents were in shock they never imagined that there was magic.

I never really fit in at school I didn't have any friends I was the weird bossy one that no one liked. I was well behaved though so all the teachers liked me. Since I had no friends I used my extra time to read and to devote myself to my studies. Also when I was younger when ever I had a strong emotion weird things would happen around me. For example when I was 5 I was having a tantrum and all of a sudden my moms glass broke water was all over her. That was just the beginning, many other things happened in my early years.

On my letter it gave directions on how to get to Diagon Alley. When we got there I looked around a bit wanting to go in every store but when I saw Flourish and Botts I ran right in, this is where I wanted to start my school shopping. The wizarding world's book store, this is so cool. I bought all my school books and got some extra for after I read my school books.

When I walk out of the store to where I just got my wand (Wow, that was an experience.) I saw a boy with black hair, extremely round glasses and a lightning scar. I heard the man he was with call him Harry. The man that boy was with was tall. Also when I was walking with my parents to go get a cauldron I saw this cute red head boy with his BIG family they all had red hair like him. He looked to be my age, I heard them call him, Ronald. That is a cute name, I wonder if he is going to Hogwarts.

When I got home I started to read one of my books. It was so interesting, I can't believe this is all real. Before I knew it I was done with all my books so I read them again, and again, and so on.

When I was reading I read a story about how Voldemort was "killed". About how a boy named Harry Potter killed him even though he was just a baby. It told me that he would have a scar shaped like a lighting bolt on his fore head. I had a flash back of the boy with black hair, extremely round glasses and a lightning scar. A LIGHTING SCAR! I knew that must have been Harry Potter.

The day I was getting ready to go to Hogwarts I was so nervous about making friends I was never good at it. Hell, I haven't tried to make a friend since 1st grade. Maybe it would be easier at this school because they are all like me.

When I was on the train and I said my farewells to my parents I tried to look for empty seating. When I came across a seat I put my trunk away and right when I sat down a boy came in and asked if he could sit with me because there wasn't any empty seating. I said yes because I didn't want to heart his feelings by saying no. He looked like a sensitive guy. I asked his name he told me it was Neville, I told him my name. Then he reached into his pocket and his whole expression changed. He told me his toad was missing and asked me if I could help him look for it. I said yes because he was already panicked enough.

When I came to the seating area where Harry Potter sat with the cute red head boy named Ronald. I saw he was trying to do magic I got excited I have been practicing a few spells but first I ask them about Neville's toad. After I asked I joined in with the magic I fixed harry's glasses and he told me his name. I was rude to Ron but I was still feeling superior because I could do a spell and all he did was try and turn his rat yellow (It didn't work). He told me his name was Ron, but I already knew that but I didn't want to look like a creepy stalker.

I bet that cute red head Ron thinks I am a bossy, Git.

When it came time for the sorting I was sorted in to Gryfindor with Ron, Harry, and Neville. I was so happy not to be in Slytheren with that Git ,Draco, I saw how he treated Ron.

What I didn't know was that the boy with black hair, and a lightning scar, also the cute red head would be the beginning of a new adventure.

* * *

_Sorry again for any mistakes. I will make more one shots if you ask and I hope you liked this short story. This is my first thing I have posted on . __**SORRY IT WAS SHORT!**_


	2. My First Month At Hogwarts, Well Sort Of

_Thank you for reviews_

_I don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

**Hermione POV**

My first month of school wasn't the best.

It all started with that git, Malfoy. I don't know how it got out that my parents were Muggles but trust me it wasn't my doing. I love and am proud of my parents but I didn't want an excuse for Malfoy to harass me.

I was trying to make friends but it wasn't exactly as easy as I thought. I was the complete geek because I (not to gloat) knew almost every question the teachers asked.

The boy Ron he didn't seem to like me actually he seems to hate me. Which really hurt because I think I was developing a crush on that red head. I didn't know why though I barely even talked to him I just saw that him and his friend Harry Potter were nice people. I really want to be friends with them but the bossy person in me keeps coming out when I am around Ron. He makes me feel nervous so I hide it with my bossy side I am not sure that this is right but it is the conclusion I came to.

I am mostly trying to focus on my studies but I know most of it so I go to the library whenever I can. My first month was boring compared to everything after I became friends with Ron and Harry.

Those lonely days when I didn't have any friends were terrible. I can't even imagine how I withstood Draco's taunting or the fact that I didn't have anyone, but I would do it all over again to end up with my friends.

The best moment was when Ron and Harry saved me from the troll. Sure I was upset by what Ron said but who wouldn't be. I knew they couldn't take the blame so I lied.

**I LIED TO A TEACHER**.

I **never** lie to my professors but I did for them. That was the beginning of our unbreakable friendship.

I guess my story was more than just my first month at Hogwarts. It was more about how lucky I am to have my friends and that it is important to have people in your life that care for you and you care for them.

I seemed to learn that the hard way.

* * *

_This is bad I will most likely rewrite this in the future._

_I am also working on the next chapter for __Forbidden __and then I will make a new chapter for High School Is Rough __next._


End file.
